


I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins

by honeybearbee



Series: Superfamily [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's friend Dr. Richard Parker and his family die, Tony is left with Peter, who is only three months old. Not knowing anything about babies and unwilling to call his ex-girlfriend Pepper, Tony calls Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins

**Author's Note:**

> This has been through a lot of changes and was going to be longer, but I'm making it into a whole verse because I can.
> 
> Thanks to popkin16 for letting me flail at her about this and holding my hand through it! Thanks to teyke and vampyreranger for the marvelous beta and any mistakes found are my own. Super special thanks to deerie for being my baby momma and teaching me about babies and how to do anything with them. And extra thanks to cho_hakkai and mikispazz for their amazing art (which can be found [here](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/29132.html))!

_November 2012_

Tony raised his head from his workbench and blinked slowly. There was a beeping sound and it was driving him crazy. “Whasit JARVIS?” he mumbled as he ran his hand over his mouth. “Co’ee.”

Dummy trundled over and wiggled a cup at Tony. He grabbed it and sipped, making a face. It was cold. Tony dumped it into the sink as he stumbled over to the coffee pot and cooed at it until hot coffee began dripping from it.

“It is the phone, sir,” JARVIS replied.

“‘Mergency?”

JARVIS paused. “I’m not sure. The number is unknown.”

“Not ‘vengers then.” Tony gulped the hot coffee down. He shook his head and poured another cup. He was useless to anyone until he had at least four cups.

“Should I answer it, sir?”

Tony grunted, which JARVIS took as a yes. The beeping stopped and someone said, “Hello? Mr. Stark?”

Tony cleared his throat and replied, “Yes. How can I help you?” He poured another cup of coffee and moved over to the couch that Pepper had set up in his workspace. He winced at the thought of Pepper as they had broken up after that whole Chitauri thing. She said she couldn’t take it and Tony let her go. They were still friends, however awkward it was.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that Dr. Richard Parker and his wife, Mary were in a car accident. His brother, Ben, and sister-in-law, May both died on impact. Dr. Parker and Mrs. Parker died later in the hospital at nine last night.”

Tony swallowed hard before asking, “What time is it now?”

The person on the phone seemed startled, but JARVIS answered, “Two in the afternoon, sir.”

“I see. Uh, who are you?”

“Marcy Andrews. I was a friend to Richard and Mary. I had wanted to call sooner, but there hasn’t been time until now. I work for Lawson, Hardison, and Ford.”

“What’s that?” Tony asked steadily. He wasn’t about to break down with an unknown person listening.

“A law firm. Rich and Mary just updated their will.”

“Was there a baby?” Tony asked suddenly. “Richard and Mary just had a baby, Peter I think.”

“No, Mr. Stark, Peter wasn’t in the car. I called their house and a babysitter answered.”

“Thank you, Marcy.” Tony waved a hand and the phone call ended. He didn’t care if the woman had more to say, he needed to hang up the phone. He looked at the cup in his hand and threw it across the room, where it shattered as it hit the wall.

“Sir?”

Tony sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. He felt Dummy nudge him and he reached out to pet the robot. “I’m okay,” he said with a wavering voice. “I just need more coffee.”

****

A week later, Tony got another phone call, this time at seven pm. “Hello?” he said gruffly as JARVIS answered the call. He was in the middle of upgrading his Iron Man suit and while he could split his attention, it was better if he didn’t. He put his tools down and tried to focus on the person speaking to him.

“Mr. Stark this is James Lawson from Lawson, Hardison, and Ford.”

“What do you want?” JARVIS brought up some schematics and Tony flicked through them. He picked up a wrench and made a few adjustments to his suit.

“I’m calling to inform you of the will of Dr. and Mrs. Parker. I assume Ms. Andrews told you all the details,” Lawson paused. When Tony didn’t say anything the man continued on. “There were quite a few things to go over, mostly adoption papers.”

“Adoption papers?” Tony asked absently. He picked up a screwdriver and tightened a loose bolt.

“Yes, in the event of their death Peter was to be raised by Ben and May Parker. However, since they died as well, the Parkers left their son to you.”

Tony dropped the tools he was holding and they clattered to the floor. Dummy and You wheeled forward to clean up the mess. Tony stepped away from his suit and said, “What?”

“The will says that you agreed to be the guardian to their children should anything happen to them or Dr. Parker’s brother.”

“I was kind of drunk at the time! I didn’t think they would take me seriously! Do I look like parent material?” Tony cried. He took Lawson’s silence as agreement. “There must be someone else.”

“No. There was no one else besides Ben and May Parker.” Lawson paused again before saying; “A representative from Social Services is bring Peter by right now.”

“What?” Tony asked again. Right then, JARVIS brought up a screen showing a young woman carrying a baby carrier and two bags coming up the elevator. “Shit. Thanks Lawson.” He waved his hand and the phone call ended. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and glanced down at his clothes. “How do I look JARVIS? Respectable?”

“Well, no, sir. But as you are the legal guardian, no one can say anything.”

“Fuck. Great JARVIS. What do I know about babies?”

“I’m sure you will learn, sir. You had better go into the living area.”

Tony hurried out of his workspace and into the living room. He wanted a drink, but figured that would be bad form in front of the social worker. He tapped his fingers nervously against his arc reactor as he waited for the elevator. It opened and the young woman stepped out. She looked surprised, but covered it quickly.

“Mr. Stark?” she asked.

“Yes. Hi,” he smiled at her.

She placed the bags and carrier down and carefully took Peter out of the carrier and handed Tony the baby. She smiled softly as Tony fumbled with him. “Here,” she showed him how to hold Peter, and then stepped away. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a list. “This is a list of everything you need to take care of him. His medical records are being emailed to your assistant. If you need anything else, please call us.” She smiled once more before leaving, taking the baby carrier with her.

Tony stared at the baby in his arms. Peter, who had been sleeping, blinked awake and stared into Tony’s eyes. Then, he let out a cry.

“Fuck,” Tony said.

****

Three hours later, Tony was at his wits’ end. JARVIS had scanned Peter and he wasn’t hurt, he didn’t need to be changed, which Tony was thankful for, and he didn’t even seem to be hungry. Tony had played soothing music and then when that didn’t work, he tried AC/DC. Nothing would make Peter stop crying.

He thought about calling Pepper, but decided not to. She was going to be mad enough when she got Peter’s medical records. He could only think of one other person to call, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that either. Peter let out a sharp wail and Tony winced.

“JARVIS please call Captain Steve Rogers,” Tony said tightly.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked in surprise.

“Please JARVIS. My ears can’t take it anymore.”

“Of course, sir.” There was a pause as the AI dialed. “Captain Rogers, sir.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. Hey Steve.”

“Tony?” Steve asked confusedly. “What is that noise?”

“Uh, I have a baby.” Tony winced as Peter let out another loud wail. He picked the baby and rocked him.

Steve was silent for some time before asking, “A baby?”

“It’s a long story, but could you come over to the Tower. I really need your help.”

“Why do you think I’d be good with a baby?” Steve asked incredulously.

“You mentioned you babysat for kids in your neighborhood.”

“I…I didn’t think you heard that.”

“I hear everything you say,” Tony frowned at Steve’s tone. It didn’t sound right. Steve sounded surprised and sad.

“Oh.”

“So, can you come over?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right there.”

“Great, thanks.”

“No problem, Tony,” Steve said. Tony could hear him smiling. “Good-bye.”

“Bye.” Tony never said good-bye, not in person and not on the phone, but he knew from previous experience Steve would not hang up until he heard the words. He could have hung up on Steve, he did that once and had to deal with not only Steve’s sad face but also glares from Natasha and Pepper. Peter let out another wail, breaking Tony’s train of thought, and he bounced Peter a little, hoping to quiet him. He just hoped Steve got there soon.

****

When Steve showed up ten minutes later, the baby was still crying. He winced and covered his ears. “Tony?” he called out.

“In the kitchen!” was the reply. “I’m trying to see if he needs to eat.”

Steve made his way into the kitchen, stopping to look over the baby bags on the floor. One had clothes and toys, while the other held formula and diapers. Steve reached into the toy bag and pulled out a well-worn sheep. He took it with him as he entered the kitchen and paused at the sight in front of him. Steve would have laughed out loud, but he knew that wouldn’t help the situation. Tony was juggling the baby and trying to keep the little one out of Dummy’s reach.

“Bad, Dummy, no. You can’t have Peter,” Tony scolded.

The robot let out a sigh and hung its head. At that, Steve couldn’t stop a snort of laughter. “Sorry,” he said when Tony and Dummy looked over at him. Steve walked closer and rubbed Dummy’s head lightly. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Dummy. You just looked…cute.”

“My robots are not cute!” Tony scowled in irritation.

“Of course not. Now, the baby?”

“Peter Parker.” Tony willingly handed Peter off to Steve and leaned back against the counter. “I need a drink. Or coffee.”

Steve bounced Peter lightly before handing the boy the sheep. Peter blinked and cooed. He shook the sheep in Tony’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” Tony said fondly.

“He’s probably scared,” Steve stated as he paced the length of the kitchen, all the while gently rocking Peter. “I mean, he’s never seen you before and this place is all pretty strange and…” He trailed off, knowing how that sounded like him. “How did you end up with a baby anyway?” Steve asked, changing the subject. He was intensely curious, but wasn’t sure how much Tony was willing to reveal.

Tony shifted, turning his back on Steve, and fiddling with the coffeemaker. Steve waited in silence, knowing he could out last Tony. Once Tony was done with the coffee, he turned back towards Steve with a wide grin on his face.

“I had a one night stand a few months back and look what it produced!” Tony pointed at Peter. Then he sighed dramatically, “Sadly, the mother couldn’t handle it and passed the little guy onto me.”

“Tony,” Steve said warningly. He knew Tony was lying, but he couldn’t say for certain. The two men had become closer since the Chitauri Invasion, yet Steve wasn’t sure how close they were. He thought of them as friends, although you could never tell with Tony.

Tony sighed again, but this time it was for real. He knew he couldn’t put Steve off all night. “All right, Cap. I was just fucking with you. My friend in college, Richard Parker and his wife, Mary died. So did his brother and sister-in-law.”

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony waved him off. “Anyway, when we were in school I told Richard, jokingly of course, that I would take care of any kid he and Mary had if something happened to them or his brother’s family.”

“Why jokingly?” Steve asked. He thought Tony would be great with kids. _He acts like a child most of the time,_ he thought fondly.

“Even at seventeen I knew I’d be a horrible father,” Tony laughed. “I mean my role model was Howard, for fuck’s sake. My mother was slightly better, but not by much. They must have taken me seriously and put that in the will or something.” Steve frowned. Tony, thinking it was about the dig against Howard, quickly continued. “So, I never thought that his brother and sister-in-law would die as well and now I have Peter to take care of.” He looked at Steve imploringly. “You have to help me Steve.”

“Tony…”

“No, I don’t know anything about babies. Like, that thing with the toy, I never would have thought of that. I don’t even know how to change diapers. I work far too much, I drink too much coffee, and I don’t eat enough. I can’t take care of him on my own.”

“Well, at least you admit it,” Steve laughed. “We wondered if you ever would.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Steve laughed again and this time Peter joined in. Dummy, who was still in the kitchen, rolled over to Steve and cocked his head at the noise. He reached up and tried to touch the baby, but Tony smacked him down.

“No, bad Dummy.”

“It’s okay, Tony. Dummy won’t hurt him as long as we watch.” Steve kneeled down and held Peter out a little. “Just be careful, Dummy. Peter is little and you could hurt him if you are too rough.”

Dummy moved forward slowly, every now and then looking at Tony, who did nothing but watch. Dummy reached out with his fingers and lightly stroked Peter’s forehead. The baby giggled and latched onto the finger.

“I think Peter likes him,” Steve said with a smile.

Tony cleared his throat. “Yes. Well. How do I take care of him?”

Steve stood up and gave Peter back to Tony. “You hold him, yes like that, and I’ll go get his bags and we can go over everything.” Steve left the kitchen, quickly grabbed the bags and made his way back to Tony. He smiled slightly as he saw Peter pushing his toy sheep into Tony’s arc reactor. “He seems to like that.”

“Yeah and he can’t hurt it, not with the sheep anyway.”

“Do you have any information?”

Tony reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “The social worker gave it to me. It’s like the brand of food and all the stuff I need to buy I guess.”

“Alright.” He watched as Tony shifted uncomfortably. “Do you want to go into the living room? You could sit on the couch. Peter could probably be placed on the floor with a blanket or something.”

Tony looked unsure. “Is that safe?”

“I can move your coffee table off to the side. He could play with more of his toys.”

“Dummy might run over him.” Dummy whined in protest. Tony scowled at the robot and pointed to the doorway. “Go back to the lab.” Dummy whined again and hung his head. He slowly wheeled to the door, stopping to look back at Tony. Steve held back a laugh as Tony sighed. “Fine, Dummy. You can go into the living room with us.” Dummy made a cheering sound and waggled his fingers. Steve laughed at that.

“Sorry, Tony, but it’s adorable.”

“My robots are not adorable,” Tony growled lightly. He walked past Steve and Dummy and went into the living room.

Steve grabbed the bags, patted Dummy on the head, and said, “They really are.”

****

Out in the living room, Tony and Steve sat on the floor watching Peter roll around on a blanket. They were surrounded by everything that was in the two bags. Peter had all his toys on the blanket, but favored the sheep. He babbled at the sheep and waved it around. Dummy stood over the baby and tried to snatch the toy whenever Peter waved it in the air.

Tony shook his head and groaned. “There’s so much stuff I’m going to have to buy. I know I can afford it, but how do normal people do this?”

Steve shrugged. “My mom and I got by all right. I’m not sure if it’s better or worse now.”

“Ugh, I don’t even have an empty room for the kid. The only other bedroom on this floor is filled with boxes of crap I haven’t gone through yet.”

“The team can help there,” Steve said. He chuckled when Tony looked at him in surprise. “You can’t hide a baby from your friends.”

“Fury better keep his hands off Peter,” Tony scowled and crossed his arms. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Steve asked as he began to pile the baby clothes. He made a note on the list to buy more as he was sure Peter would go through a lot.

“I have to tell Pepper.”

“You haven’t told her?” Steve looked up at Tony with wide eyes. “I was sure she knew.”

“You were the first one I called,” Tony said as he looked at Peter.

“Oh.” Steve flushed and busied himself with putting things back into the bags. “Well, I added some things to this list besides a bed and baby monitor and whatever else people use in the future.”

“It’s not the future, Steve.”

“It is to me.”

They sat in silence, watching Peter play with Dummy before Tony asked, “What else did you put on the list?”

“More clothes, more diapers, more toys, just more of everything. You’ll probably order everything online.”

“Maybe,” Tony hemmed. “I do like shopping in stores and we live in New York and I can get anything here. You’ll have to come with me though. I can’t talk to people and carry a baby.” Tony didn’t want Steve to leave yet, so he stared at Peter, knowing if he looked at Steve, the other man would be able to read his face. 

“You could, but you won’t, so yes, Tony, I will come with you.”

“Great. We should do that now.”

“It’s almost six, won’t everything be closing?”

“I’m Tony Stark.” At Steve’s slight glare he amended, “Also, the kid needs the bed and stuff tonight, so they won’t mind. Especially, since I’m going to buy only the best, which happens to be the most expensive.”

“As long as we don’t put anyone out. You should probably call Pepper first, so she doesn’t find out from the paparazzi.”

“Fine, but you get to tell Coulson and Fury.”

Steve stood up and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He walked towards the kitchen and said, “JARVIS, can you please call Director Fury?”

“Of course, Captain.”

As soon as Steve exited the living room, Tony crawled over to Peter and tickled him. “I got Steve to roll his eyes! Next I’m going to get him to swear.”

Peter giggled and threw his sheep at Tony, who caught it and scooped Peter up. “Come on Petey. Urgh, no. Peter or Pete I think. Petey is too kiddy and you shall not be kiddy. No baby talk in this house! Use big words or go home!” Tony laughed as Peter waved his arms and legs. “I thought you might like that. Your mom and dad were pretty smart, so it follows you’d be smart too. JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

“Make sure we get some educational toys for Peter. I’m not sure what FAO Schwarz carries, but Peter might need more advanced things.”

“Of course.” The AI paused before asking, “Shall I dial Miss Potts?”

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “Better get it over with. Oh, also call FAO to let them know we’re coming.”

“Yes sir. Miss Potts is on the line.”

“Hey Pep!”

“Tony, what happened now?” Pepper sounded aggravated.

“I can call back when you’re less busy.”

She sighed. “No, Tony. I’m listening.” Tony heard papers being shuffled around and Pepper muttering to herself.

“I have a baby,” Tony said quickly.

There was silence on the other end. “I’m sorry?”

“I have a baby.”

“Tony, did you say you had a baby?”

“I did. It was left on my doorstep,” Tony joked as he bounced Peter.

“Tony!” Steve chided from the kitchen. He was still talking to Fury, but he could take a few seconds to admonish Tony. “Don’t tease Pepper.”

“Was that Captain Rogers?” Pepper asked with surprise.

“That was, yes,” Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. “He was the only one I could think of to call. Anyway, I have a baby. There should be medical records somewhere on your desk because everyone in the world thinks you’re my assistant.”

Tony heard more papers being pushed around before Pepper asked, “Peter Parker? As in your friend, Dr. Richard Parker?”

“Yeah, all of Peter’s family died and well, he was left to me. Don’t say anything Pepper. I know how bad an idea this is, but I can’t leave the kid at the mercy of the system and I can totally take care of him. Steve will help.”

“Will he?” Pepper sounded amused, but Tony chose to ignore that.

“I will, Miss Potts,” Steve replied from behind Tony. “He listed all of his faults, so I have to help him after that,” he joked.

Pepper laughed. “Well, I see you have things covered Captain. Tony, I’ll make sure you get these medical records tomorrow.”

“Thanks Pep.”

“Do you need me to buy anything?”

“Nah, me and Steve are going right now. Oh shit,” Tony swore. “I don’t have a car seat. JARVIS, call Happy. He can drive us while we try not to get arrested.”

“Is it going to be dangerous?” Steve asked. He bit his lip and looked at Tony with wide eyes. “If it is, Peter and I can stay here while you shop.”

“I think it’ll be okay,” Pepper said. Tony had forgotten she was still on the line. “Anyway,” she continued, “I’ll get the medical records to you and even write up a draft for a press release, as I assume there will be pictures up tonight.”

“Probably. Thanks again, Pep,” Tony said as he handed Peter off to Steve. He needed to change if they were going shopping.

“It’s no problem, Tony. Bye.”

“Good-bye, Miss Potts,” Steve said. Once Pepper had hung up, he followed Tony to the bedroom. He flushed and turned away as Tony stripped off and got into the shower. “Director Fury wasn’t happy, but he can’t do anything about it.”

“And Coulson?” Tony asked as he scrubbed the grease off of him. He got out and toweled off, and then reached into his closet. He smiled at Steve’s back, the blush still evident on the back of his neck. The man turned red at the slightest things. “I thought you’d be used to naked men, Cap.”

“What?” Steve squeaked.

“From being in the Army.”

“Oh, right.” Steve coughed. He tickled Peter lightly as he said, “Uh, Phil wasn’t too pleased either. He said he wouldn’t baby sit.”

“Maybe we could ask Darcy,” Tony replied. Then he shook his head. “No. We need someone calmer.”

Steve cocked his head slightly in confusion at ‘we’. He wasn’t sure what Tony was saying, so he’d have to listen harder. “You’ll find someone. Are you ready?”

“Yes. How does this look?”

Steve turned around and saw Tony in a three-piece suit and black loafers. The other man had even slicked back his hair. It was what the team had dubbed ‘Tony’s photo op look’. Peter made a sound of unhappiness, while Steve winced and tried to cover it, but failed. 

“Neither of you like it?” Tony asked with a frown.

“Oh no. That’s not it. Peter is probably confused since you don’t look the same, not that you don’t look great, you do. Look great that is,” Steve reddened as he babbled. “I just didn’t know this was going to be a photo op moment.”

Tony smiled at Steve’s words, but then his face became serious. “It has to be, Steve,” Tony said fiercely. “I don’t want anyone’s attention on Peter or you, more than it will be anyway.”

“Oh. That’s…that’s awful nice of you, Tony.”

Tony walked over and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “I know you hate that stuff and Peter doesn’t need to deal with that quite yet.” He touched Peter’s head softly and thought about when he was a kid and how his parents trotted him out for family photo ops then sent him away once it was over. He promised himself that would never happen to Peter.

“Tony?” Steve asked, concern thick in his voice.

“I’m okay, Cap,” Tony said, giving himself a little shake. “Let’s go. Happy loves kids. I bet he’s dying to meet the little guy.”

“We better not forget his sheep,” Steve murmured. Tony looked at Peter, safe in Steve’s arms, and smiled. The baby had fallen asleep.

They stepped out into the living room and found Dummy standing there, forlornly, holding the sheep.

“Thanks Dummy,” Tony said quietly. He gave the robot a pat, took the sheep, and gave it to Steve. “We’ll be back soon.”

Dummy waved as they got into the elevator and made their way downstairs.

“Your robots are really cute,” Steve said softly.

Tony scoffed and tried not to smile.

****

Once they arrived at FAO Schwarz, Tony stepped out of his car and then helped Steve out. He smiled as Happy fell into step behind them. As they walked to the counter, people began whispering and snapping photos. Tony knew the paparazzi would be at the store by the end of the shopping trip.

“Mr. Stark!” a man came rushing up to them. “And Captain Rogers! A pleasure to meet you. I’m Henry and I’m happy to help you! What do you need first?”

“A baby carrier of some kind,” Tony said. “We literally have nothing for this poor kid.”

“Of course,” Henry smiled. “What kind?” He led them over to the baby carriers.

“I want one that I can wear on my back and one for Steve he can wear on his front and then maybe even one anyone can carry, like a detached part of a car seat, which we need next. Money is no object, whatever is most expensive.”

“Tony, no,” Steve objected. He figured Tony wouldn’t even think to check if the items were safe enough. Safety concerns for baby carriers might not have been a priority in Steve’s time, but he’d had a lot of free time to read on the Internet about accidental deaths of babies. He didn’t want that to happen to Peter. “It has to be safe as well; I want to look over everything. I don’t care if it’s expensive or not.”

Henry nodded. “Yes, absolutely.”

Steve and Tony spent several hours going over every item they needed. Happy cheerfully carried Peter around in his new all-purpose baby carrier. Every item they picked out was taken to a check out line and placed there for when they were finished. They had gathered a crowd following them, but the people kept a respectful distance. Some would come over to ask for autographs and pictures, which Tony and Steve gladly gave. One older woman even congratulated them on their new baby.

“Oh, no,” Steve flushed bright red. “I’m just helping Tony, ma’am. He doesn’t know anything about babies.”

“Sure, sure,” the woman patted Steve’s cheek. “I know what it was like back in our day Captain, but times are different now.” She waved as she wandered off after her grandchildren.

“I like that woman,” Tony decided as they watched her walk away. He clapped his hands softly, not wanting to wake Peter, who was still sound asleep. “Now, we’ve got the baby carriers, the car seat, the stroller, the crib, dresser, changing table, rocking chair, mattress, sheets, blankets, hamper, all kinds of other crib shit, and some mobiles. All that’s left is clothes and toys.”

“I still can’t believe you wanted those gear sheets. Are we shopping for Peter or for you?” Steve’s blush was going down as he focused on mocking Tony.

“Both! Wait until we get to the toys!” Tony exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together in delight.

“Great,” Steve smiled that ‘Steve smile’ that drove Tony mad, because it's gentle and fond and he only turned that smile on for children and the Avengers. Tony swallowed and looked away from Steve as the Captain continued talking, “We better get a move on. Peter might want to eat again and he’ll get cranky.” Steve shot a worried glance at the baby, who hadn’t moved or made a sound.

“Here we have boys’ clothes,” Henry started, but Tony cut him off.

“I want all the colors, so boys’ and girls’ and neutral colors please. I won’t have my son being pigeon holed by society before he’s even six months old,” Tony ranted. “If he wants to wear dresses and play with Barbie’s, he can. If he wants to dress like me and play with G.I. Joes, he can. If he wants to do both, he can. So, Henry.” Tony waved a hand, indicating that the man should do as Tony commanded.

“All the clothes, yes Mr. Stark,” Henry smiled widely and rushed into the back to grab more clothes.

Tony looked at Steve, who had the biggest smile on his face. “Why are you smiling?” Tony whispered to Steve.

“You called Peter your son,” Steve replied, his grin not slipping. “Just a few hours ago you were worried you wouldn’t be a good father.”

“Well he is,” Tony huffed. “Peter Parker-Stark. And I don’t think I’ll be a good father, but I’ll try not to be a shitty father.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Henry came back at that moment with more clothes than he could hold. “My associate, Delia, is going to help with this since babies need so many clothes.”

Putting the ‘great father’ conversation aside for now, Steve spoke up. “We’ll need clothes from three to six months, and something he can grow into. I assume we can come back after six months.” He turned to look at Tony, who nodded.

“Everything Peter grows out of will be donated to those who need it,” Tony replied, smirking as Steve spoke for both of them. It made his heart flutter a bit and he wondered if maybe the arc reactor needed to be updated. _Reminder, check with JARVIS about arc reactor upgrades,_ he thought.

Steve broke into another smile and went back to looking at the clothes. Beside him, Tony looked over the shoe choices. Tony frowned as Delia removed a pair of pink shoes.

“Put those back please,” he demanded.

“They’re pink, Mr. Stark. Your son shouldn’t wear them,” the woman said. 

“How da–” Tony started ready to give his ‘pigeon hold’ speech again, but Steve quickly spoke over him.

“I don’t know if you heard ma’am, but Peter Parker-Stark will wear whatever he wants. He shouldn’t not wear pink because he thinks it’s a ‘girl’ color. He’s going to be raised knowing that gender isn’t defined by color of clothes or the toys you play with. So leave everything, even the dresses, but nothing frilly.”

“Steve!” Tony protested.

“Tony. You just want to take embarrassing baby pictures. If Peter wants to wear frills, he can do it when he’s older.”

“Fine,” Tony pouted. He pointed out three large sets of clothes and said, “We’ll take those.”

Steve picked out a few separate pieces and added them to the pile. He opened his mouth to suggest they move onto the toys, when Peter let out a wail. Happy brought him over instantly and Steve picked the boy up.

“Diaper’s dry. He must be hungry and scared with all these people, huh?” Steve cooed at Peter, bouncing the baby slightly.

“We’ll come back for toys tomorrow Henry. Let’s ring this stuff up quickly so the little man can get some food,” Tony said.

“Very good, Mr. Stark.” Tony and Henry went to the front so Tony could pay. Steve placed Peter back in his carrier and took him from Happy.

“I’ll be hauling things into the car,” Happy said cheerfully.

“Need any help?” Steve offered.

“Nah,” Happy shook his head and pointed at Peter. “Just watch the little man.”

Steve nodded and made his way over to Tony, gently rocking the carrier. Peter’s cries seemed to subside, but he was still a little teary. Tony smiled as he saw them and waved him over.

“The crib and dresser are being shipped over as we speak and should be there before us.” Tony grimaced as he looked outside the store. “Especially with all those photo hounds blocking our way.”

Steve looked outside as well and paled. “There are a lot of them.”

“It’s not every day that Tony Stark and Captain America take a baby to FAO Schwarz,” Tony joked.

“They’ll get used to it,” Steve replied absently as he placed Peter on the counter. “Can I have the front facing baby carrier, please?” He took his jacket off and set it next to Peter.

“Why?” Tony asked, his voice tight.

Steve looked over, but Tony looked as placid as always. “It’ll be safer to carry him with that mob out there. I can cover Peter up if I have to.”

“Good idea.”

Steve, with the help of Henry, got his baby carrier on and adjusted. Then he put Peter in and jut held onto his jacket. “There,” Steve smiled at Peter, who blinked at him tearily. “Oh, no, don’t cry again Peter. We’re almost done here.”

Happy came back and grabbed the other baby carrier. “I got the car seat set up, boss. This is the last of it.”

“Great. Thanks Happy.” Tony turned to Steve. “Ready to face the mob?”

“It can’t be any worse than fighting off the Chitauri,” Steve joked.

Tony laughed and took Steve’s arm. “Let me do the talking. You protect our boy.”

“I will,” Steve swallowed hard. He and Tony had been doing that the whole time on the shopping expedition, calling Peter ‘theirs’ and saying ‘we’. He knew that was why that older woman thought Peter was their baby, but Steve wasn’t sure of himself, especially in this new time. While he thought of them as friends, Steve didn’t know Tony that well, except for what others had told him and the files he read. He wanted to know the real Tony, not the one everyone thought they knew. He just wanted them to be better friends at the end of this experience. _If anything more happens,_ Steve thought, before shaking the idea from his head. _No. Just focus on keeping Peter safe._

Steve took a deep breath and exited FAO. The paparazzi swarmed around him shouting everything from, “Show us the baby!” to “When did you and Stark get hitched?” Steve calmly placed his jacket over Peter and began to make his way to the car. Behind him, Steve could hear Tony walking to the paparazzi and cracking jokes. Once he was at the car, he turned and watched Tony work the crowd.

“All will be explained, some day. Maybe. Anyway, now that the kid has things, he needs to be fed and take a nap!”

“Are you and the Captain gonna nap too?” one reporter leered.

Steve blushed and hoped desperately that no one was taking his picture. Tony’s face didn’t change, but Steve did notice that his eyebrow ticked slightly.

“Steve is being a real pal and helping me out. Also, he’s a national icon so watch your mouth.” Tony waved his hands and said, “And I’m out.” He made his way to the car and opened the door. “After you Steve.”

Steve nodded and got into the car, sliding over to make room for Tony. He took the jacket off Peter, who had fallen asleep again and placed the baby in his new car seat.

“Thanks,” Steve said quietly.

Tony just nodded and laid his head back against the seat. They rode home in silence.

****

Tony collapsed onto the couch in his living room. “That was brutal,” he moaned.

“Feeding Peter or the shopping?” Steve asked as he rubbed Peter’s back, waiting for him to burp.

“The photographers. The feeding was easy seeing as you did it and I’m used to shopping. Photographers are the worst to deal with ever. I’m too tired to even call anyone to clean out Peter’s room and set up his crib.”

“We can do it tomorrow. The team should come help anyway, since they’ll probably know by now.” Steve heard Peter burp and kept patting his back. Once he was sure the baby was done, he placed him carefully on Tony’s chest. Tony winced, but didn’t saying anything, he just lifted a hand to keep Peter from falling off.

“Is that why you got the back baby carrier?” Steve asked as he took his shoes off. Tony had taken off his suit and shoes almost as soon as they had entered the condo.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re worried Peter might hurt your arc reactor. I read the file on Stane and how he…” Steve trailed off unsure of how to finish. He finally decided on saying, “How Dummy saved you.”

Tony shifted and made a face at the ceiling. “It’s not that. Well, not all of that. The reactor is pretty sturdy, especially since I upgraded it after the Loki Debacle. I’m not sure what effects it would have on him if he were sleeping against while I worked. It might not have any, but I don’t want to take the chance.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I also read about your poisoning. That won’t happen again right?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Nah. I used vibranium, like your shield, last thing dad ever did for me was save my life.” Tony snorted and sat up, still keeping a firm grip on Peter. “Anyway, nothing like that should happen again and I have several back up reactors in case this one gets broken.”

Steve nodded. They sat in silence before Steve uttered, “Babies need a schedule, like eating at the same time, going to bed and baths and that kind of thing.”

Tony snorted again. “I can’t even do that for me, Cap.”

“I know,” Steve smiled. “That’s what I’m here for, remember? So, Peter’s eaten and having a nap. Next he should have a bath, maybe some play time, and then bed. For all of us.”

“I can get some work done…tomorrow,” Tony finished as Steve glared at him.

“I won’t always be here, Tony,” Steve said as he stretched out on the couch. “You’re going to have to learn how to bathe him and change his diapers, unless you want Dummy doing that?”

“Uh, no.” There was a dejected whine from somewhere behind them and Steve laughed.

“Where’s the kid gonna sleep?” Tony asked once Steve had composed himself.

“Well, when I was younger babies slept with their parents, but I read that it’s not a good idea. Does he have a bassinet? You can put it on the floor. Just don’t step on him.”

“I don’t like the idea of Peter on the floor,” Tony frowned.

“Hmm…then keep the bassinet on the bed?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You better sleep with us, just in case. I have pretty bad nightmares and could knock him around. Besides you don’t sleep much.”

“All right,” Steve replied hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, Cap. You won’t get molested in your sleep.” Steve blushed and Tony laughed. “You are too easy, Steve.”

Steve muttered something and kicked at Tony’s leg. Tony pushed back with his knee. They smiled at each other before Peter let out a little noise.

“Tell me he didn’t pee on me,” Tony said seriously.

Steve chuckled and picked Peter up. “I’ll take care of it this, but next time you have to do it.” He walked into the bathroom, grabbing the essentials on the way, and talking to Peter the whole time. Tony watched them go with a fond smile.

 _I could get used to this,_ he thought. He tried not to think about Steve leaving, probably in a few days. He frowned and groped around for a tablet. He scrolled through it, making notes, before finally sending it off to Pepper. “JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“You should call the decorators and get them to come by tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replied, his AI voice tinged with what Tony sounded like pride.

“Why do you sound like that?” Tony narrowed his eyes at the celling.

“Sir is making friends and becoming a responsible adult.”

“Hey! I always have been.”

JARVIS stayed quiet.

“I shouldn’t have made my AI so life-like,” Tony muttered with a glare as he shoved himself off the couch. He had to get some work done before Peter’s bath.

****

Tony sighed heavily as he lay down in bed. Steve rolled his eyes as he climbed into the other side, placing the bassinet holding Peter in between them.

“Don’t be difficult, Tony,” the blond said tartly.

“Babies are hard,” Tony whined.

“Oh for…you knew that when the social worker handed him over. You could have handed him right back.”

Tony rolled onto his left side and faced Steve and Peter. “I could have, but I didn’t. I think parents earn the right to whine at each other every now and then, right?” Steve stared at Tony, who suddenly realized what he said. He coughed and quickly said, “I was thinking of red and gold for Peter’s room. To paint and decorate.”

“Tony,” Steve began.

“Just red?” Tony interrupted. “Oh, red and blue. For you. Because you’re helping me out so much and you are bound to be Peter’s favorite uncle.”

Steve laughed lightly. “It’s fine Tony. I was going to say though that gold might be a bit much for a baby. I think red and blue would work as long as they aren’t bright or anything.”

“Aha! The artist in you comes out!” Tony crowed. Peter apparently liked that sound and tried to imitate it, frowning when he couldn’t quite do it.

“He’s definitely a Stark,” Steve said with a smile as he tickled Peter. “You both get a frown when you can’t figure something out.”

“Did my dad?” Tony asked suddenly.

Steve looked up at him in surprise. “Yes, but yours is different.”

“How?”

“Howard would frown and walk away and work on it later. You frown and keep working. Peter will probably be like you, sadly.”

“Sadly?” Tony said mock harshly. “I’ll have you know I am fabulous and everyone wants to be like me.”

“Sure, Tony,” Steve replied still smiling. He turned to the ceiling and said, “JARVIS, please set an alarm for seven am.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Seven am,” Tony complained. “Why so early?”

“Routine and schedules. You can go back to sleep. I’ll probably be up anyway, but I want to make sure. Now, go to sleep.”

“Yes, dear,” Tony said lightly as he closed his eyes. He put his hand in Peter’s bassinet, just wanting to touch the baby. He felt Steve shifting on the bed and then felt Steve’s fingers brush his hand. Tony made a noise of contentment and drifted off to sleep.

****

The next day, around one pm, the rest of the team tumbled into Tony’s condo. Tony and Steve were on the floor, playing with Peter and they watched as their friends practically vaulted over the couch to reach them. Thor got there first and sat next to Steve.

“A little one! What is his name?” the god asked, a big smile on his face.

“Peter,” Tony replied grabbing him before the god could. “Look, if any one of you are going to hold him, and shut up Bruce you are holding him first, you have to be careful. He’s only three months old.” He stood, ignoring Thor’s sad face and walked over to Bruce. He pushed the other scientist onto the couch and gave him Peter. “Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes, sighed, and came over to Bruce. He arranged Bruce’s arms to hold Peter in the best position. “There. Tony still can’t do that.”

“Shut up. I’m going to put together baby furniture,” Tony waved and went into his lab.

“Well, Cap,” Clint said as he crowded up next to Bruce. “Looks like it’s up to you to tell us what happened.”

Natasha sat on Bruce’s other side and pushed Peter’s hair away from his face. Thor sat at their feet, waiting to hold the baby. Steve quickly summed everything up, and then pointed at Clint and Thor. “You two come help me clean out the other bedroom.”

“Where have you been sleeping, Steve?” Natasha asked with a small smirk.

“On Tony’s bed,” Steve admitted with a flush.

Thor jumped up and hugged Steve tightly. “Congratulations Captain! I hope you and Tony find endless happiness with each other.”

“Thor,” Steve started to tell him he was wrong as soon the god set him down. However, after one look at the man’s happy face, Steve decided not to. “Thanks.”

Thor smiled wider. “I will hold the little one when we are finished. I’m quite good with children.”

“I’m not surprised, buddy,” Clint said as he stood and followed Thor out of living room.

“Nat, you think you and Bruce can watch Peter?” Steve asked as he made his way to the bedroom.

“Of course,” Natasha sniffed as she took the baby from Bruce. The other man let out a sigh of relief, and then looked sheepish.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve grinned leaving the two behind. As he left, he could hear them talking about the best way to feed a baby. Steve shook his head. His friends were so strange.

****

Thor had finally gotten to hold Peter and was showing the baby around his new room. The furniture was piled in the middle of the room, as Tony wanted to get the painting out of the way before things were put in their proper place.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, “the decorators are here.”

“Great!” Tony backed out of the room and said, “No one move.”

They looked at each other in amusement, but did as Tony asked. He came back followed by six other people.

“Okay,” Tony said, clapping his hands together. The noise startled Peter, who started to whimper. Thor immediately began to make funny faces, which made Peter laugh. “Sorry, Peter. Anyway, after the whole Invasion thing and my tower getting trashed, no stop with the puppy faces Thor and Bruce, I can’t take it. I made a new building design and uh, you each have your own floor. Bruce practically lives in the lab, but buddy, you have your own floor, where you can be all Zen and stuff. Actually you and Thor have the two floors that are reinforced in case things get hairy.”

“Tony, man, that’s awesome,” Clint beamed at him.

Tony shrugged. “Well you can’t all live at SHIELD HQ forever, no matter what Fury wants. So everyone grab a decorator and JARVIS will take you to your floors. Steve, if you could wait a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Steve said, taking Peter from Thor. He waited until the others left then went to the last two decorators. “What do you need?”

“Well, you’re an artist, pick out the blue and red for Peter’s room.” Tony shoved some color samples in Steve’s face. Steve pushed them back so he could actually see them before picking out Egyptian blue and Rusty red.

“Great,” Tony said again. He shoved the colors to one of the decorators, grabbed Peter, and pushed Steve and the other decorator out the door. “Have fun, no stars and stripes unless he wants it.”

Steve chuckled as he and the decorator were pushed into the elevator. “I don’t want any stars and stripes, sir,” he said amusedly.

“Of course not Captain,” the man replied. “Shall we look at colors?”

Steve nodded and bent his head to look over the color choices the man had. He hoped they got to pick their own furniture as well. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Tony’s modern style furniture, it just wasn’t him. Steve wanted to be comfortable in his new home.

****

Once the decorators left, promising to come back later in the week to get things painted, the team made their way to the 59th floor and goggled as they saw Tony playing Sesame Street on a screen that was basically the wall of the room.

“What?” asked Clint. “How…?”

Tony laughed at their expressions. “This is the entertainment floor. Any movie, TV show, video game, and more you want to watch you can do it here. I know there are TVs on your floors, but I thought it’d be nice if we had a place to gather. It even has the best kitchen in the building.”

“That’s a good idea, Tony,” Steve said as he and Natasha checked out the kitchen. “Are there bedrooms back there?”

“Yeah, in case people want to crash on this floor.” He passed Peter to Clint who tossed the baby up in the air. “Careful there Merida,” Tony joked. “The kid just ate.”

Clint made a face and put Peter down on his lap. He let the kid wiggle around before putting him on the ground. Peter giggled as he lay on his back and Thor leaned down to make faces at him. He grabbed the god’s hair and pulled. Thor laughed loudly.

“Why are you so good with kids?” Bruce asked the god as he sat next to Tony.

Thor looked up, his eyes clouded. “I have many nieces and nephews. We are a fertile people.”

Natasha laughed slightly, sitting down next to Clint. “Doesn’t the kid have more toys?”

Steve groaned, “The one thing we forgot to get today. He was getting grumpy last night so we stopped at clothes.”

“We can get more tomorrow,” Tony muttered. He shifted lower onto the couch, just watching his son play.

“Captain, it is time to take a walk with Peter,” JARVIS said.

“Thanks JARVIS,” Steve replied. “You guys want to come along?”

“Sure,” Bruce said. The others nodded.

“I don’t wanna,” Tony muttered.

Natasha smirked and pinched Tony on the thigh. He sat up with a yelp. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Language,” Clint reprimanded.

“Yeah, like you’re going to remember that,” Tony snarked. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, no baby talk in this house. Use your words, even big ones and swearing.”

“Not swearing,” Steve complained as he scooped Peter up.

“Yes, swearing. He’ll learn when to use it and when not too.”

“We’ll have to teach him manners then,” Bruce said, eyes twinkling. “Please, thank you, excuse me. Just how to be polite.”

Tony made a disgusted sound and smacked the elevator button. “I hate you guys.”

“You lie, Man of Iron,” Thor bantered. “You, what is it you say, adore us.”

“My own words used against me!” Tony cried, clutching his chest. “I’ll never live this down.”

“No, sir,” JARVIS spoke up. “As I have recorded it and moved it to a secure server.”

“Damn it,” Tony swore. “Even my own AI is against me!” He hid a smile as the others, including Peter, laughed.

****

The next few weeks passed quietly: no alien invasion, no portals from other dimensions, no crazy people stealing Tony’s tech and trying to kill them. The rest of the team settled into their new apartments and Steve instituted a Sunday Movie Marathon, mostly to catch up movies he had missed over the years. They were still in the 1950s, with Steve being insistent on watching every movie that came out. Tony had to place calls to the Library of Congress and the American Film Institute, as he hadn’t even known where to get some of these movies. By agreement, none of the others brought up any Captain America documentaries unless Steve found them first.

The only thing bothering Tony was that Peter seemed to easily settle down into his new life. He hadn’t cried in pain or fear once, not even when Tony finally put him in his own room, the door wide open, nightlight shining brightly and JARVIS on full alert. Tony was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Steve said he was being paranoid. The blond had moved into his floor as soon as it was ready, but he was almost always at Tony’s place, playing with Peter or just sketching as Peter napped and Tony worked.

One week until Thanksgiving, Tony opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling. “JARVIS?” he asked. “Is everything all right?”

“I’m afraid Master Peter is too quiet and his temperature seems to be elevated,” the AI responded.

“Damn it.” Tony swung out of bed and stumbled into his son’s room. “Call Steve and Bruce.”

“Right away sir.”

Tony made his way to the crib and touched Peter’s face. The baby whimpered and moved closer to the hand, his eyes shining.

“Aw, baby, you are burning up,” Tony whispered as he picked him up. He felt the air come on, making the room and hopefully Peter cooler. He cooed at Peter and hummed nonsense until Bruce appeared.

“Bruce, thank god, Peter’s burning up.”

Bruce nodded and went to the changing table. “Put him here and I can look him over. If it’s serious, he might need to go to a hospital or see a SHIELD doctor.”

Tony cringed. He hated hospitals and doctors, but he’d go for his son. He placed Peter down and stepped back, letting Bruce work. Steve appeared at his side and touched his shoulder.

“How is he?” Steve asked.

“Hot, but I’m not sure what it is.”

“He’ll be okay,” Steve reassured his friend.

Tony nodded, but didn’t say anything. He tapped his fingers nervously on his arc reactor and watched Bruce intently. He sucked in a breath as his friend shook his head.

“We better take him to SHEILD,” Bruce told him. “Just to be on the safe side.”

“I’ll call Happy,” Steve said as Tony carefully picked up Peter. Tony held Peter close as they waited for the elevator and thought, _I don’t want to lose the little guy._

****

“Peter will be fine,” Steve repeated as Tony paced outside medical.

“I should have gotten him a pediatrician,” Tony groused.

“You can get him one tomorrow.”

“I will and I know he’ll be okay. I just…”

“Worry,” Steve finished, giving Tony a fond smile.

Tony nodded stiffly. He still felt awkward showing how much he cared.

Steve laid a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. He was about to say something, when Bruce walked out to meet them.

“How is he?” Tony asked, rushing up to his best friend.

“He’ll be fine,” Bruce replied, rubbing his eyes. “It’s not an attack on you or anything, like you unnecessarily worried about. It’s just a cold, probably exasperated because of all the stress of moving and his parents’ death.”

Tony sighed in relief. “When can I take him home?”

“And do we need anything?” Steve questioned.

Bruce shook his head. “Phil went out and bought everything already.” At Tony’s raised eyebrow, Bruce blushed and looked away.

Tony smirked, however before he could tease Bruce, Steve poked him in the side. Tony made a face, but didn’t say anything.

Bruce smiled at Steve. “Thanks. Anyway, you can take Pete home as soon as the nurses are finished. I’ll head on back and go over all the medicines Phil bought and talk to JARVIS about monitoring Pete in his room.”

“JARVIS knows how to monitor people, even sick babies,” Tony frowned.

A nurse came out with Peter as Tony and Bruce started bickering. Steve smiled tenderly and shook his head as he took Peter from the nurse.

Peter whimpered in distress. Steve clucked his tongue. “Do you not feel well, buddy?” He stroked Peter’s forehead. “Aw, you still feel hot. Poor baby.”

Peter let out a small cry and waved his hands weakly towards Tony.

“Do you want daddy?” Steve asked quietly. “Okay then, let’s go stop him from picking on Uncle Bruce more than he needs to.” Steve walked over to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What?” Tony asked, turning from Bruce.

“Peter wants his daddy,” Steve responded, handing Peter off to Tony.

Tony took Peter with an odd look on his face. Bruce clapped him on the back saying, “See you two at home.”

Steve waved as Bruce left them in the hallway. He then turned his focus on Tony. “What’s wrong?”

Tony ran a hand over Peter’s head and said, “I know I’m his dad, but I’m not sure I’m his daddy.”

“Sure you are,” Steve insisted. “You take care of him, love him, provide for him, play with him, and protect him.”

Tony only grunted in response, so Steve let the subject drop. He smiled crookedly and asked, “So Bruce and Phil, huh?”

Tony laughed loudly, which made people look at them strangely. “Does it bother you, Cap?” Tony responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No. As long as everyone is happy, I’m fine with anything.”

“Anything? Really?” Tony leered as best he could while holding a baby. Steve still blushed hotly.

Tony chuckled and this time Peter joined in weakly. The baby let out a little cough and Tony felt his eyes soften.

“Aw, poor little man. Let’s go home.” Tony began walking and muttering to Peter about things they could build together when Peter got bigger. Halfway down the hall, he noticed Steve wasn’t with them. He frowned and turned around to find Steve staring at him. Tony raised an eyebrow and yelled, “Are you coming Steve?”

“Huh?” Steve startled. “Oh, yes. Sorry,” he replied as he jogged up to Tony. “I, uh, spaced out.”

“Everything alright?” Tony poked Steve in the side, but his voice was laced with concern.

“Yeah, I just figured something out. Come on, let’s get Peter home.”

Tony nodded slowly, still concerned about his friend, as they walked out of SHIELD.

****

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Peter was still sick. He had mostly gotten over it, but he had a few left over symptoms and was cranky with everyone, even Tony.

Down in his workshop, Tony was sitting on the couch with Peter in his lap. He was making faces at Peter, but the baby only scowled back and made a sound of discontent.

“If Peter doesn’t want to play you should leave him alone,” Steve chuckled as he took Peter away from Tony.

“I was just trying to make him feel better,” Tony muttered as he slouched down on the couch. “Little brat’s been grumpy all day. Not even Dummy waving his sheep around makes him smile.” He stood and stretched, watching Steve walk around with Peter.

“He just needs a nap.” Steve rocked Peter, hoping to lull the baby to sleep.

“Tried that. Even Nat couldn’t get him to go to sleep.” Tony moved over to one of his workbenches and fiddled with some projects.

Steve hummed. “JARVIS, can you play ‘Mr. Sandman’?”

“Of course, Captain. Which version?”

“Isn’t that song past your time?” Tony asked with amusement.

Steve shrugged and told JARVIS, “The earliest version you can find, please.”

‘Mr. Sandman’ by The Chordettes began playing softly. Tony placed his work down so he could better watch as Steve swayed with Peter and began singing quietly, “Two lips like roses and clover. Then tell him his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I’m so alone. Don’t have nobody to call my own.”

Tony frowned, but didn’t interrupt as Steve continued, “Make him the cutest I’ve ever seen. Give him the word that I’m not a rover.”

He absently flicked through designs and chuckled as he heard Steve get to the verse with the line ‘eyes with a come-hither gleam’ and ‘wavy hair like Liberace’.

“Gotta tell you about him Steve,” Tony muttered. “JARVIS, add it to the list.”

“Of course, sir,” the AI replied as the song finished. “Master Peter seems to be asleep.”

Tony blinked at Steve in surprise. “Should have figured it’d be you to knock him out.”

“I hope it was because I was moving and not because of my singing,” Steve laughed quietly.

“Your dancing and singing were great. You got good moves.”

Steve flushed. “Don’t tease Tony. You know I can’t dance.”

“Really?” Tony blinked. “Looked good to me.”

“I’ve got two left feet and no dame would dance with me before. Peggy and I…” Steve trailed off.

Tony winced and quickly said, “I could get you lessons. Or I could teach you myself. I had to learn for all the parties dad made me go to.”

“That’d be swell, Tony. Maybe before the Christmas party? I know everyone will want to dance at that.”

“Sure thing.” Tony pushed aside the blueprints floating in front of him and walked towards Steve. “How’s the monster?”

“Still sleeping.”

“Thank god.” Tony ran a hand over Peter’s head and sighed. “He’s giving me grey hairs.”

“That’s what kids do.”

“Pretty sure I gave Pep a few gray hairs,” Tony snorted.

“I know I gave my mom and Bucky more than a few,” Steve said with a large grin.

“How about we both agree not to tell Peter any stories of us causing trouble until he’s older. Like thirty at least.”

“Agreed,” Steve said with a laugh. “Let’s go upstairs. Bruce and I will need help in the kitchen.”

Tony made a disgusted face. “I don’t know why you just didn’t just let me order catering for Thanksgiving.”

“Tony,” Steve chided as they made their way out of the workshop, “that’s not what the holidays are about. Plus, it’s my first Thanksgiving since I went down.”

“Ugh, fine. Guilt me into it.”

“Just wait until Christmas.”

Tony mocked groaned as he and Steve walked into Peter’s room. Steve laid Peter in his crib gently and sighed as the baby stayed sleeping. He moved over so Tony could kiss Peter’s head and they left the room.

“JARVIS…” Tony started.

“I will alert you the minute Master Peter wakes up,” the AI interrupted. “Now, Dr. Banner and Mr. Barton do need help in the kitchen.”

“Is the toaster attacking again?” Tony asked with a scowl.

“No, but I do believe smashing will happen if Mr. Barton doesn’t leave Dr. Banner alone.”

Steve winced and told Tony, “I’ll take care of it. You sit with Natasha and Phil. Thor is coming at noon with Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. Pepper, Happy, and Colonel Rhodes should be here in an hour.”

“I’m just glad I made this damn tower so big. Thor isn’t bringing his buddies is he?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe?”

“Maybe we should eat in the gym. That place is practically unbreakable.”

Steve laughed and walked towards the elevator. “You coming?”

“Nah, I’m gonna watch Pete. We’ll be up once he’s awake and hopefully less grumpy.”

Steve laughed again. “Okay. I’ll try to make sure your kitchen stays intact.”

“Our kitchen!” Tony yelled as Steve got into the elevator.

“What?” Steve stopped the doors from closing and looked at Tony.

“It’s, uh, our kitchen. I mean, we all share it. You live here, so it’s your kitchen to. Therefore, our kitchen.” Tony coughed uncomfortably as Steve continued to stare at him. “You better go before Bruce Hulks out and destroys our kitchen.”

“Right.” Steve shook himself slightly and smiled brightly at Tony as the doors slid shut.

Tony sighed and made his way back to Peter’s room. He stood in the doorway and watched his son sleep. The baby whimpered in his sleep, so Tony searched for his sheep. The stuffed animal was in the rocking chair that Tony had used earlier, trying to get Peter to sleep. He snorted as he picked the sheep up and gave it to Peter.

“Figures it’d be Steve to get you to sleep. He can do anything. JARVIS, make sure you schedule dance lessons for Steve.”

“With you, sir?”

“Fuck yeah. Anyone else might make Steve awkward.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony squinted up at the ceiling. “What’s with that tone? Why do you have that tone?”

“I’ve learned from you, sir.”

“Ugh, kids.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replied with what sounded like arrogance.

“Shut up, you stupid AI.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony ignored JARVIS and went back to watching Peter sleep. His life had changed a lot since the little man had come into his life.

“Not only did I gain a son, I think I gained a…something with Steve,” he murmured. “Or it’s heading that way, it’s hard to read Steve sometimes.” He sat down next to Peter’s crib, closed his eyes, and said, “Wake me when Peter does. Or when dinner’s ready. Whichever comes first.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS said once more.

“Really gotta teach my kids more words,” Tony muttered as he drifted off. And if he dreamed of a white, wonderful Christmas with his new family, he kept that to himself. At least for a little while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565741) by [Blackbird_singing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing)




End file.
